Hollow
by movedto-theycallmeruthless
Summary: Fang has practically abandoned the Flock, leaving everyone confused and devastated.


**Okay, so I started the Maximum Ride series like... three days ago and decided to write a quick one shot or something. This is supposed to take place after Fang, from Max's point of view. But I've never read past the second book so some of this might be inaccurate. But no worries, I did my research. This also may get a little repetitive... just expect that. Read & Review. Flames welcome.**

**-Ruthie.**

* * *

_Yo, _

_Its Fang, and yes, you have every right to kill me since I haven't updated this stupid blog for the longest time. If you knew what was going on in my life, or even why my life was complete chaos, you would understand how updating your blog isn't your top priority. _

_Just for your awareness, I've parted with my flock. They were the best friends anyone could ever hope of having, leaving them was hard... but was the right thing to do. I've been through thin and thick with you guys, but you have to realize that my absence is really best for all of you. I don't want you to look for me, or to even miss me. Just think of me as a nightmare, a dream. I was there, I created mayhem... and now I'm gone. Just like that. Relish the time without me, realize that the grass on the side is greener. Yeah, I'll always miss you guys and I still care about you. Just... have a good life without me. Thats all I want. _

_As of now, I'm traveling, not to anywhere in particular. If it weren't for small, crappy, internet cafes in the middle of no-where, I wouldn't be updating this blog right now. I'm trying to get used to not hearing Max's early morning rants on how I should stop sneaking up on her, or even smelling one of the Gasman's killer bombs. But if you can get used to it, so can I. Yeah, its been rough, but I'll manage. We all will._

_Well, I'm gunna go grab some rat-b-que then make my way towards the next town. _

_Fly On,_

_Fang._

* * *

I shoved the laptop closed as my hands balled up into fists. _That bastard. _

While we were here, bawling our eyes out, he was on some luxury vacation. Well... it wasn't really a luxury vacation, but he wasn't exactly suffering either.

Not like we were.

Fang had pretty much abandoned us, left us here to rot. Didn't he listen to the countless amount of times I'd told him that I _needed_ him? How could he leave me alone with all of this? I relied on him to help me, and he just decided to take off?

And I bet he doesn't even care, despite what he wrote in his blog. I bet that he doesn't even care that Angel had been basically crying her head off, or that Nudge has been rendered silent. Hell, I bet he doesn't even know.

Our flock is in bad shape, emotionally and physically. Eyes swollen, hearts throbbing... this is so much worse then when Iggy had left us temporarily to be with his parents. We thought he would be happy so we sucked up whatever tears we had and kept strong. It's even worse then when Angel was kidnapped, forced away from us. But this was different, and much much worse.

_And it's worse because he chose to leave._ For no logical reason.

I ditched the computer and ran outside into the cool night. I wanted to shoot up into the air and just disappear, onto some god-forsaken island in the middle of no-where, and just start a whole new life. I wanted more then anything to be gone.

But I can't leave my flock here, they depended on me. And there's the whole ''_Saving the world"_ concept I have to understand. So I just stared up at the moon and fought back stinging tears.

"_How could you leave all of us?" _I whispered. _"Do you have any idea how devastated everyone is? They're all blaming themselves for _your_ disappearing act. How could you leave Angel, Nudge, Iggy, Total, Gazzy, Akila... or even Dylan?" _I blinked away tears. "_How could you leave _me_?" _I sighed and returned my gaze to my feet.

"_God.. twenty years..." _I said breathlessly. _"This is pathetic... I can't believe I miss you. This is sick. Fang..." _My voice broke, bringing on a whole new level of girly weakness.

I hated him- Fang- for leaving. I hated him for tearing apart the poor souls of my flock. I hated him for abandoning us. I hated him for playing with my heart then just carelessly ripping it out.

And no matter how much I hate Fang, I still felt hollow. Like all of my internal organs were extracted from my body and was replaced with air. The flock completed me, if someone goes missing, I'm not whole anymore. I'm not Max the Invincible without the flock... just Max, the fifteen year old girl.

I could spend all night telling myself that I hate him for leaving us but... I'd be lying to myself. No matter how far he is, he's still mine. I could feel myself caving in to the hormonal teenage girl part of me. The part that was sometimes more impulsive then the voice. I'm strong, and I almost never cry, but this moment was an exception.

"_Fang... just come home. We all miss you... I miss you. I love you. Just... please... come back."_


End file.
